two halves of a whole
by KaL KeY
Summary: When all the teams visit the bladebreaker, things really start to change with meeting Kai and Rei's boyfriends Tala and Bryan, and secretes are revealed about the four of them.


It was a normal day for everyone but the world famous beyblading teams. The Bladebreakers had guests over on this early spring afternoon. These guests were none other then their friends and fellow bladers: the All Starz, the White Tigers, the Majestics, and the Demolition Boys were to arrive in an hour.

At present everyone minus Kai and Rei were outside, chatting away. Emily and Kenny were talking, and Mariah was right there next to her girlfriend. Johnny seemed to be arguing with Michael about something, Robert and Lee were watching their boyfriends, sighing. Max was fallowing Tyson around as he complained about being hungry, as usual. Kevin was sitting next to Gary, laughing at Tyson. Eddy and Steven were not there as they were on a date, not going to be back at the dojo till late that night. Enrique was pulling Oliver off, most likely back to their room.

"Wait Enrique." Oliver said, stopping. He looked towards the kitchen window not 4 feet away.

"Oliver?" Enrique asked his lover, looking at what he was. "Guys." he called. The others looked towards them, wondering what it was that he wanted. They, one by one, came over to the other boys. They, like the Oliver and Enrique, stared into the open window, then moved a little closer.

* * *

Kai and Rei were oblivious to this as they continued what they were doing. Rei was cutting something on the counter between the sink and the stove, while Kai sat on the counter on the other side of the sink. At the moment he was laughing, which was what had first caught Oliver's attention.

* * *

"Are they together?" Michael asked.

"Not that I know of." Max told him.

"Be quite." Lee ordered. "I want to hear."

* * *

"I haven't seen you this excited in a long time." Kai committed, watching the younger boy.

"Well, I cant help it. All my friends are together and there isn't even a tournament." Rei explained, placing the potatoes into the pot to boil, then cutting up some more. "You should be excited too, your boyfriend is coming in."

"I am. I cant wait to see him, and the guys." Kai told Rei. "It'll be nice to see them all again. Its been a while since I made Bryan mad, or annoyed Tala."

"I don't understand why you like to pick on them so much. I mean I know that you love them, and you enjoy being around them. So why do you be mean to them?" Rei asked.

"Like you said Neko, I love them. They're my family." Kai told him, watching as Rei danced his way to the table for the packs of meat, then back. "Alright, why are you so happy?"

"I told you already." Rei told him, giving him a huge smile.

"Don't play games Rei, the truth." Kai ordered.

"It is, all my friends are here. Plus Ala and my boyfriend is coming. I cant help being excited." Rei told him, before starting to hum. Kai chuckled, slipping of the counter. "I cant wait."

"Be patient." Kai told him, then left the room.

* * *

"I didn't know the either of them were dating." Max said, looking at the others.

"Me neither." Tyson added. "Why didn't they tell us, I mean they invited their boyfriends over."

"Listening in on other peoples conversations isn't safe." Kai said, watching as they all jumped and turned to look at him with nervous chuckles.

"Umm…"  
"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Because…"

"Because we have a proposition." Lee said.

"We do?" Michael asked his boyfriend.

"It's a well known fact that Rei doesn't like people taking food out of his pots, right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." Tyson said. "He hit me once for it."

"Well I say we play a game."

"What would I get from it?" Kai asked, willing to go alone with it if it annoyed Rei, which in time would annoy Tala, then Bryan.

"We'll put say…$10 in each."

"For what?" Max asked.

"The person who can get just one bit of what he's making for dinner gets the money." Lee told them.

"That's a great idea!" Tyson exclaimed, pulling out his wallet.

"Okay then." Lee said. "Who's playing?" Tyson, Max, Johnny, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Kevin, Mariah, and of course Lee were all in. Both Emily and Kenny said no but would hold the money, taking ten dollars from each.

"Kai?" Michael asked.

"I'll play. But the rules are that you cant hurt Rei and he has to be in the room." Kai told them, handing Kenny a ten. Kenny and Emily said that they would be sitting at the table that was set up. "Someone has to also see you take the food."

"Agreed." Robert said. "Who shall be first?"

"Let the pro go." Tyson said as he headed inside. A moment later they watched as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is there something you need Tyson?" Rei asked, glancing at him as he came to stand next to him.

"Nah, just getting some water." He said, getting a glass down and filling it. When Rei looked away Tyson reach towards the skillet, his hand didn't get half way before it was tapped with a wooden spoon.

"Don't even think about it." Rei told him. "Get out of here."

And so it had begun. For the next hour they tried from puppy dog eyes, to distracting him, to sneaking in. Kevin even tried to come from the top of the coverts to get it. And while it was a laugh for the others, Rei was getting annoyed with them. Tyson alone had been in 8 times.

"Its hopeless." Tyson said, rubbing the red mark on the back of his hand, Rei seemed to be hitting harder each time someone tries to get into his pots.

"You haven't tried yet Kai." Max observed. "Aren't you going to?"

"Hn." came the response as he walked away, a minute later he entered the kitchen, walking straight up to Rei, who was moving something around with a spoon. He reach around Rei, and almost made it to the skillet before he got hit hard with a spatula that had been laying on the stove top. Kai jumped, moving back as his arm stung, a red mark forming.

"You know better Kai." Rei scolded, waving the spatula at him.

"Causing trouble again Kai?" a new voice put in. Everyone one inside and out turned to see Tala and Bryan standing there, Spencer and Ian standing a little farther away.

"Ala!" Rei called, bolting out the window and hugging Tala. "I missed you!"

"Missed you to Neko." Tala told him, hugging him tight. "Its only been a few weeks and look at you. And you Kai, picking on my little Neko."

"Yeah, Yeah. Take his side over your boyfriends." Kai muttered, coming to stand next to them. Rei moved away giggling, allowing them to kiss. "I heard that you mangy cat."

"HEY!"

"Hiwatari." Bryan warned, causing the others to back away in fear.

"What Kuznetsov?" Kai asked, glaring. Bryan answered in Russian, and Kai did the same, an argument starting.

"Ala, keep them from killing each other." Rei told him, heading back to the kitchen.

"Neko, what's for dinner?" Tala asked.

"Well, I made baked chicken and mashed potatoes for them, and the four of us were going to have sweet and sour chicken, but I don't think those two deserve it." Rei told him, then jumped onto the window seal and moved into the kitchen.

"Alright Kai, what is going on?" Tala asked, turning to him.

"It's a bet to see who can get food from Rei." Kai told him, turning away from Bryan.

"How big is the pot?" Bryan asked.

"$100, $10 per person." Kai told them.

"Rules?"

"Rei has to be in the room, and no harm is to came to him." Kai answered. Tala walked over to Kenny and placed a ten on the pile of money.

"I'm in." He said, then headed over to the window, and entered the same way that Rei had. He walked over and sat on the counter next to the stove, smiling at Rei. "Hey Neko."

"Ala." Rei said, smiling. The two started to talk in low voices and the others couldn't hear a word being said.

"Why does Rei call Tala, Ala?" Max asked.

"Not sure, but I've never heard Rei call him Tala just like I've never heard Tala call Rei anything but Neko." Spencer told them as him and Ian joined the group. "They don't use each others names unless they're fighting, which I have never even seen." The others stared at them, a little scared as to what was normal and not.

"Are you going to play?" Max asked them, breaking the ice.

"I'm not stupid, or suicidal." Ian told them. "The only ones who stand a chance are Tala, Kai, and Bryan, so its nonsense to participate in this game."

Tala come up to them, growling. "He hit me." he told them.

"What did you do?" Kai asked, turning to Tala. Tala walked over and stood next to Kai, and Kai wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Nothing. We were talking and I reach over to take a piece of food out of the pot, and he whacked me with a wooden spoon. I hope he's happy, I'm going to bruise." Tala explained with a pout, much to the shock of the others. "My poor little Neko's gone evil."

"Was was always evil." Ian committed, getting a glare from Tala, Kai, and Bryan. He made a small sound and hide behind Spencer.

"You going to try Bryan?" Tala asked, noticing that he was watching Rei.

"Yeah." He said, taking out two fives and handing then to Tala, then he headed around the house.

"Lets see if Bryan can do what we cant." Tala said, placing the money with the rest.

"Bryan's going to kill him!" Mariah screeched.

"Why do you say that?" Tala asked, generally looking confused. The others were taken back, not only by the question but by the look that Tala was giving them, since it was very similar to one that Rei would often use.

"He already did." Max pointed out.

"That wasn't Bryan!" Tala yelled at them, his pupils slitting like a neko-jins. "Not our Bryan! Not the one we know and love! That was the one that They made. The one that was so drugged that he didn't know up from down. The one that didn't know who we were." Tala muttered quietly.

"Bryan's not evil?" Tyson asked.

"No, none of us are evil, especially not Bryan. The real Bryan isn't like that, and I want him back. Even after months of being free he's still messed up. Even though he is slowly getting back, slowly becoming the Bryan we know, he still isn't all the way there.. He isn't our Bryan yet, and I don't know if he ever will be again. I don't know what those drugs did to him. And truth be known, even if its wrong and mean, I'm glad it was him."

"What!"

"Kai was always favored because of who his grandfather was. But when Boris had to pick one of us to experiment that new drug, I'm glad that he didn't pick Kai. If it'd been him, I wouldn't have been able to take it, I just lost one person I loved. Its not that I want Bryan to be hurt, but I didn't want the person that I loved hurt, and I knew that they wouldn't take me since I was in the middle of the cyborg program. I was relieved and scared. Relieved because Kai was safe, but scared for Bryan because 1: the danger, 2: his life, and 3: that Boris had picked his own nephew for the most dangerous project at the time."

Everything was quite.

"B-Bryan is Boris's nephew?" Max asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, he hates him as much as I hate Voltaire." Kai told him, glancing at the kitchen. "I wonder where he is, its been 10 minutes."

The others turned their attention to the window, waiting. "How can you be sure that he's not going to hurt Rei?" Lee asked, looking at the Russians for the answer.

"They're dating." Tala told him with a smirk. Lee, Mariah, and Tyson all opened their mouths. "Be quiet, Bryan's here."

"Rei." They heard Bryan's voice come threw the window.

"That's low, he's going to make Neko upset." Tala muttered, but was silenced before he could say anything else with a kiss.

* * *

"Rei." Bryan called, coming into the kitchen. Rei turned confused eyes to him, the look on his face the same one that Bryan had seen on Tala's face a million times. The two really were a lot a like.

"Is there something wrong?" Rei asked, moving over to Bryan, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Bryan gathered Rei into his arms, burying his face into Rei's hair and Rei wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I know you don't like when I argue with Kai, I just cant help it. Arguing with him helps me remember who I am, not what They made me be."

"I know, I'm not mad about it." Rei told him. "I love you, I love you this way. And I'll do anything to keep you this way. If that means having you argue with my best friend, then so be it. I know it helps you, and I know that you'd never hurt him. Not the real you. The real you would never hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry about that, I really am." Bryan told him, pulling him closer.

"I know. But I cant forgive you for something that you never did." Rei told him. "I cant, but I can forgive you for not knowing what was happening. I can forgive and thank you for agreeing to do it to protect our family." Rei muttered.

"Thanks." Bryan muttered, kissing the top of his head, then looking up. "Kitten, your foods boiling."

"Huh?" Rei muttered, looking behind him and gasps. "My sweet and sour chicken!"

He pulled away and ran back to the stove, lowering the heat. He stirred it hopping that it hadn't burnt or stuck. Bryan fallowed him at a slower pace, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist from behind, placing his head on top of Rei's. Rei didn't seem to mind, checking on vegetables once he was sure that his dinner was safe. "Bryan." he mutters, and Bryan moved away to allow Rei to remove two large chickens from the oven and place them on mats the table, then place two pies and a cake into the oven. As soon as he fished, Bryan once again wrapped his arms around him. Rei turned of all the burners, starting to dish out the sweet and sour chicken on top of rice he had just placed on a plate next to him.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah?" Rei asked, stopping what he was doing to look at him.

"What is that?"

"This?" Rei asked, pointing to the chicken, getting a nod. "Its sweet and sour chicken."

"Is it like sweet and sour pork?" he asked, placing his head on Rei's once again.

"No, different then pork. I'm hoping that you like this one since you didn't like the pork. Would you like to try?" Rei asked, looking back at him and Bryan nodded. He used a fork to pick up a small piece of meat. He blew on it then offered it the Bryan. Bryan look the food, slowly chewing it.

"It's good." He muttered, and Rei beamed. "I still say that apple pie is my favorite food."

"I know, I have some baking, and blueberry, and a chocolate cake. And I'll make sure that you get the first piece of the apple pie since I made it because I know how much you like it." Rei told him, starting to serve once again. Soon he had four plates done, and rinsed the pan. Bryan picked up two plates, and headed to the door, and Rei fallowed with the other two and the forks.

* * *

"He actually did it." Lee said, watching as the two left the room, slightly in shock, while Tala chuckled lightly.

"What was with Bryan?" Tyson asked, looking towards Tala.

"Nothing, he's always like that, especially with Neko. He's so afraid that he's going to lose him again, he almost throws a fit when Neko has to leave." Tala told them, chuckling.

"When did he lose Rei?" Lee asked. "They've been together what…5 months?"

"Actually our third year anniversary is in a few weeks." Rei told them as he made his way towards them. He sat the plates on the table, raising an eyebrow at the money. Bryan picked it up and pocketed it after he sat his plates down. "Do I want to know?"

"No." came the response.

"What do you mean three years?!" Lee yelled.

"Just that, we've been together for almost three years. Tala and Kai just pasted their third a few days ago. You're still going out tomorrow to celebrate that right?"

"Yeah." Tala told him, sitting down at the table with Bryan, Kai and Rei fallowing.

"That's nice to hear." Rei committed. "Oh, and the foods done. Plastic plates and forks are inside Any dish you dirty, you wash."

"Hey! Don't change the subject." Lee said, doing all the talking it would appear. "How can you have dated that long when you met six months ago?"

"I'm from the abbey." Rei answered. "Lived there since I was three to seven, then I escaped to your village. Then I was caught at ten and put back in, but luckily I hid Driger. I lived there two more years before I got out again. I joined the Bladebreakers, and Kai fallowed when he had gotten out because he had promised to keep an eye on me to make sure that I was safe since I was the youngest of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"That's what we call ourselves, others call us the Demolition Boys." Rei continued to explain. "Ala and I had been there for four months when Spencer showed, then Ian three month later. Kai came a month later, and Bryan was after that, when Ala and I had been there a year. We were 4 then, Spencer and Ian were 7, Bryan 6, and Kai 5. Even though we were younger, we were more experienced. Ala lead since he always had taken care of me and the others. When we became a team, Ala was captain without question." Rei continued. "Ala and I were the youngest ever, and Kai was the only other under 6 ever to enter the abbey. We liked that because its hard when you are that young and on your own."

"Why then were you there?" Michael asked, everyone else to shocked to speak.

"Kai was because Voltaire was his grandfather." Rei said, pausing to take a bite of food, the other three eating and Spencer and Ian had joined then since. They sat with Kai on one end, then Tala, then Ian. Bryan sat across from Kai, Rei next to him, then Spencer. They had sat like this since they were little, a way to protect both the leader-who happened to be second youngest- and the youngest. "Ala and I because we were different. One of use looked Chinese and the other Russian but we had both kinds of blood in our veins."

"Our?"

"We're twins, get used to it." They said at the same time, then both continued to eat. The others stood in shock for a good two minutes before they started asking a million questions at once.

"Guys!" Rei called, silencing them. "Our mom was a neko-jin, our father a Russian. We were conceived at different times, that's why we look different." Rei told them. "Now go get your food or you wont get any."

The others did as told, and soon everyone was eating, listening to the quiet conversation coming from the table, wondering what they were talking about in Russian. Rei stood up at the same time as Tala, and they headed inside, never stopping the flow of Russian between them.

"What do you want to know?" Kai asked, startling them.

"How…" Oliver asked.

"Its common for people to have a lot of questions when they first find out that they are twins. We had trouble believing it at first too." Spencer told them.

"How can they be twins, I mean they are nothing alike." Tyson told him. "So they cant be."  
"You know, its funny. You hear about twins that look exactly alike, putting on this act that they are the same, only to find out that they are complete opposites." Spencer continued. "But those two are different in looks as night and day, yet they don't notice that without trying they are identical. Both are playful, curious, sadistic, and them."

"They are twins, and you can't separate them without a good cause." Ian put in.

"Bryan and I both know that, and even though we know that sometimes they will pick the other over one of us, we understand. The are twins, part of a whole, two people that can't exist without the other, because of that. Over the years from everything: the fear, sadness, anger, the abbey, the experiments, everything that's happened. Tala and Rei formed the bond that They wanted, but in the end it let the two of them disobey instead of obey because both would rather die then see the other hurt." Kai told them, not caring if he talked more then usual. Tala was his lover and Rei was his best friend and little brother.

"What do you mean by all that?" Robert asked.

"He means that the abbey messed up and gave them the strength needed to break free and that let Rei get away. This ruined their experiments on the kind of twins that they are, on twins in general since the other set had to be killed when one of the experiments went wrong and destroyed one of their minds." Bryan explained a little more into depth. "They didn't want that to happen to them, they didn't want the other to die."

* * *

After they ate, they headed back inside, looking for Tala and Rei. They found the twins in the living room, chatting away about something or other.

"What language is that?" Oliver asked, listening to them. "I'm hearing English and Japanese."

"Its not a really language. They mix English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, and Egyptian." Spencer told them, watching the younger boys. "They don't realize that they do it, it just happens when they get taking about something, they start to mix those five languages and they somehow understand it, its a code that only they can speak and understand, I dought anyone can switch and understand the a different language every few words."

"Why do they do it?" Max asked, as they moved into the room, everyone finding a seat.

"They don't know that they do it." Ian told him. "You'll get used to it." Ian added, laying his head against Spencer. "And don't listen to it, it'll either give you a headache or will put you to sleep, or both."

The others starred at him, then nodded to show that they understood. Bryan moved off the wall he was leaning against, and walked over to them. He picked Rei up so he could sit down, sitting him down on his lap, getting a smile. He then turned back to Tala, continuing in Russian, not seeming to realize that they'd changed or actually picked a language to speak. That ended when Tala took over the talking while Rei leaned back against Bryan's chest, a load purr coming from his chest as Bryan ran a hand threw his bangs. Rei started to doze off, and Tala jumped up and sat down next to Kai on the couch, leaving Rei and Bryan on the loveseat. "Kai?"

"hmm?" Kai asked, allowing Tala to lean against him as he wrapped an arm around Tala's waist.

"Love you." Tala muttered, closing his eyes and was dozing in seconds.

"They never could stay awake if they other was sleeping." Kai muttered, shaking Tala while Bryan woke Rei back up. "Go up to bed you two."

"We're not tired." they said, both sticking their tongues out.

"If you say so." Kai committed as Tala got up, grapping Rei off the couch and pulling him slightly away, then onto the floor. Rei curled up in a perfect circle like a sleeping cat, and Tala did the same, their heads touching as Tala seemed to be almost protectively curled around his younger brother.

"Sure, their not tired, not at all." Kai muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "We have lazy boyfriends Bryan."

"No, you do. Kitten works and Tala just sits around all day, then sleeps when Kitten does. Which reminds me, I need to talk to him about sleeping more then four hours a night." Bryan mutters, watching them sleep. Rei always read about an hour and a half before he went to sleep, it taking him till eleven to get everything done in the dojo, meaning that he slept from about 1am to 5am every day.

"True, Rei does go non stop. But good luck, I've tried to get him to sleep more but he's immune to sleeping piles." Kai committed.

"Hn." Bryan said, getting a glare. He ignored it as he stood up and left the room. The others watched as he did so, shrugging if off, all watching the strange twins sleep, a loud purr from both, Tala's being deeper. Bryan came back in, taking his spot back, having removed the pies and cake to cool. He didn't know much about baking, but that much he did know, and, of course, how to tell if they were done or not.

* * *

Rei sat next to Tala, between them was a plate with a large piece of blueberry pie, both having a fork. Surprisingly no one else had wanted any except Oliver. Most had taken a piece of the cake, that including Kai. Both Rei and Tala knew that Kai loved chocolate as much as Bryan loved apples.

"Come on Rei, Tala." Tyson said, offering them some of the apple pie and cake. "Its better then that."

"No thank you." They answered together, continuing to eat their shared pie.

"Come on, even Kai and Bryan said they don't like it."

"Hate it." both corrected. "I hate blueberries."

"See." Tyson said, moving it closer, missing the glare that he got from the twins boyfriends.

"Tyson, if you would-" Rei began.

"Remove that from our faces-"Tala continued.

"Because its quite simple-"Rei said

"And not hard to understand-" Tala said.

"We are allergic to both apples and chocolate." they finished, then went back to their pie. "And our favorite food is blueberries."

The others starred at them. "That sucks!" Max exclaimed "You cant eat any chocolate!"

"Only French." They told him. "Made if France, no where else."

"French chocolate?" Oliver questioned. "Oui, its good."

"Yes." Rei agreed. "And the only kind we can eat without getting covered with a rash. Apples are worse, we break out and cant breath. Its not so fun."

"Not at all." Tala agreed, offering a large blueberry to Rei, who ate it off his fork.

"Then why did you make something you cant eat?" Max asked, starring at his food.

"Bryan loves apples," Rei said. "But cant stand blueberries."

"Kai loves chocolate," Tala continues. "But cant stand blueberries."

"We're allergic to both apples and chocolate," the continue together. "But love blueberries. That's how we balance."

"That's messed up." Michael committed, and the others agreed. The four in question shrugged, it worked for them, and that was what mattered.

"Kai!" Mariah exclaimed, startling everyone.

"What?" he asked, giving her a level look.

"Bryan's seme right?" she asked, getting a nod. "Are you?"

"Its not you business who does what when we're in bed." Kai told her.

"But you told me about Bryan and Rei." She pointed out.

"Yeah, you can tell. And besides, Rei's still a virgin." Kai told her. It was true, Rei was. They may have been together for three years, but Rei was shy and nervous about it and Bryan was afraid of hurting Rei.

As for Tala and Kai, that was one thing that Rei and Tala were different about. Tala and Kai had been having sex since six months in. That wasn't all, while both appeared to be uke, it wasn't true. Rei was completely submissive, he couldn't dominate, he didn't have it in him. Tala did, and though he liked to be held and cuddled, once they were in bed, Tala was in control. Kai was used to the alpha male thing and he put up with it, even if it annoyed him that Tala seme's four out of five times. But he wasn't about to let them know that he was uke more then not.

* * *

That night the others stayed. Kai, Rei, Tala and Bryan shared a room. Two bed mats were out, one on each side of the room, with Tala and Kai closest to the door. Kai was closest to the wall, laying on his back, one arm laying on the pillow next to his head, other on the blanket next to him. Tala was laying on his side with his front facing Kai, the only contact was one of Tala's arms thrown over his lovers chest, a blanket was covering them up to there waists.

Bryan was laying in the middle of the other bed, Rei closest to the wall, farthest from the door. He was also on his side, but he was using Bryan's chest as a pillow, arm across his chest in front of his face. Bryan's arms were wrapped protectively and possessively around Rei's small waist under the blanket that went up to Rei's chin.

Though the twins were the same, as Spencer had said. When it came to their private lives they were much different. Both handled it different and the best way for who they were with. Because even if Kai wouldn't admit it, and Tala never said it allowed, they both like the way that it was. And though neither Rei nor Bryan said it, they were grateful that they were given the chance to wait till they are ready before they have to take the next step.

Both twins love and are loved deeply by their lovers and by the other half, and that's what makes them enjoy the freedom and life that they have been given to live, no matter how messed up it may be at times.

They are two halves of a whole, but even they have a right to be a little different form the world and each other.

* * *

well, what did you all think? 


End file.
